Process control systems generally use a variety of process control devices to control a process. Vibrations in components in these process control devices are inherent during operation. Over time, components included in these process control devices are subject to stresses that cause changes in vibration patterns associated with the components. These stresses may decrease performance of the process control devices and reduce the remaining useful life of the components and, thus, the process control devices. As these stresses can impact a process control device to varying degrees, the useful life of a process control device also varies.